Even The Soul Society Has Swine Flu
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Written during the swine flu epidemic. What happens when a member of the 13th Squad catches swine flu? Being stuck in bed has never been so exciting.  Ukitake x Maki  OC  One shot.


Even the Soul Society Has Swine Flu (An Ukitake One-Shot) BLEACH

A small teenage girl left the Squad 4 barracks, sniffling, completely oblivious of the fact that she was being pursued by Yamada Hanatarō, 7th seated officer of the 4th Squad. "Maki-san! You forgot this!" he cried, waving a handkerchief after her.

She turned around slowly and accepted the handkerchief. "Remember to come back for your check-up next week, Maki-san!" he said, bowing. With these words, he returned to the barracks.

Maki sighed. Why did she have to get swine flu just before an important mission? Now she'd never get the chance to show Ukitake-taichou what she was capable of! "Stupid, stupid swine flu!" she muttered to herself, angrily.

Maki returned to the Squad 13 barracks, her head pounding and her heart sinking. The bright sunlight ever present in the Seireitei sky made her eyes water.  
When she arrived home, she slipped into bed in her dormitory. It wasn't very warm, or comfortable, after all she was only a 5th seat: no-one expected her to complain. However, after much searching and scrambling around, she managed to find a soft blanket.

Maki snuggled down, attempting to warm herself up.

Suddenly, a tickle formed in the back of her throat and she started coughing uncontrollably. Someone outside had heard this and entered the dormitory, concerned. It was Kuchiki Rukia, adoptive sister of the great Kuchiki-taichou. Maki felt honoured that such a 'noble' person was worried about her but relaxed in the assurance that Rukia was just a regular seated officer in the squad, just like her.

"At least, that's what Shiba-fukutaichou used to say, and expected the rest of us to follow. We weren't to treat her any differently" thought Maki.

Rukia walked over to the 5th seat briskly, concern written all across her petite face. She placed a cool hand on her forehead and Maki welcomed it. "Your temperature! It's really high! Have you been to Unohana-taichou?" asked Rukia. "Yeah, my temperature's 41 degrees, apparently." replied the 5th seat "Says it's swine flu: lousy timing if you ask me" she finished with a sniff.

Rukia looked puzzled.

"The mission tomorrow- I can't go on it now 'cause I'm ill. Now I'll never show the taichou what I can do and become a better member of the Squad!" The volume in her voice caused her headache to increase so she spoke quietly. "I feel like such a disappointment..."

"It's not your fault: no-one can blame you for being ill. I mean, look at Ukitake-taichou! He's always ill and we manage fine."

"I suppose you're right..." replied Maki.

"I'll be right back" said Rukia quickly, before she left the room. Maki could feel herself falling asleep and she tried to resist. However, the urge to close her eyes was too great and she fell asleep. When Rukia returned, the 5th seat was breathing heavily. She shook her gently. "Maki-san, Maki-san!" she called softly. The 5th seat's eyes opened slowly and murmured "Wha...?"

"I made tea" replied Rukia and she presented her with a mug of steaming green tea. Maki sipped the greenish liquid and enjoyed the welcoming soothing feeling the tea brought to her aching throat.

"Arigatō, Rukia-san." she sighed.

The door to the dormitory opened again. Stood in the door was none other than the Captain of Squad 13, Jūshirō Ukitake. "Ukitake-taichou!" exclamed the pair in unison. Rukia bowed in respect and Maki, unable to do so, inclined her head. "There you are Rukia!" cried the taichou "I've been looking all over for you!"

Rukia placed a finger over her lips to quieten him and he noticed the other girl in the room. "Who do we have here? Maki, isn't it?" She nodded, blushing at the fact that the captain was adressing her personally. "Y-you know my n-name, taichou!" she said in a croaky voice. "Of course I do. It is my duty to know all of the names of my squad members." he said quietly, so as not to hurt her ears.

Maki started sneezing and Ukitake pulled the blanket around her shoulders, causing her to blush even more. It wasn't right for the captain to make so much over her.

Rukia smiled.

Slowly, the 5th seat started to drift off to sleep. She woke up two hours later and Rukia and Ukitake were gone. Rukia re-entered the room and said: "Oh! You're awake!" "R-rukia-san" Maki whispered "Where's Ukitake-taichou?" Rukia beamed. "He only left 10 minutes ago: he'd been watching over you this whole time but then he got called to a meeting so he had to leave."

An hour and a half later, Ukitake returned from the meeting. By this time Rukia had gone to sort out some errands and she Maki had fallen asleep again.

The captain entered the dormitory and realised that she was asleep he slowly slid the door shut so it didn't make a noise. Ukitake walked over to Maki's bed and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. His cool hand brushed against her hot forehead and she snuggled closer to the source of the low temperature.

He placed one hand onto her forehead and the other on her left hand and gripped it tightly.

Jūshirō leaned in closer and whispered: "If only you knew that I have been watching you since the day you entered my squad, waiting, hoping that you would fall for me just as I have done for you."

He removed his hand from her face and Maki's eyes fluttered open. "Bu-but I have, t-taichou" she said. Noticing Ukitake's shocked expression, she stated that she was only sleeping lightly because she'd been asleep already that day. "D-do you mean it? What you said before, that is?" the captain stammered.

"Of course, would I lie to you, taichou?" Maki replied. He looked her in her clear blue eyes and noticed that she was blushing, regardless of her fever.

Ukitake-taichou ran a hand through her soft, short brown hair and leaned over her so his long, white hair draped over her pillow. Within a few seconds, his soft lips were on hers and Maki's eyes widened. She started to kiss back and he increased the pressure. Their kiss became increasingly more passionate until they broke apart to draw breath.

However, they simultaneously started to cough. A small trickle of blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth and Maki wiped it away with her handkerchief.

"Looks like it's time for me to look after you now..." she laughed. "You should laugh more often: it suits you" Jūshirō wheezed.

Rukia peered through a gap the captain had left between the door and the wall and a small grin appeared on her face.

A week later, Ukitake-taichou could be seen holding hands with his 5th seat, on their way to the Squad 4 barracks for Maki's check-up. The results of this turned out to be better than she could have hoped for: she had made a 100% recovery. She jumped into her captain's arms at the news excitedly. Jūshirō kissed the top of her head and she blushed.

"There's no need to look after me anymore, taichou!" she squealed.

"Shame, I kinda enjoyed it..." said Ukitake, jokingly.

Maki laughed. "I love you, taichou"

"I love you too" replied Ukitake.


End file.
